The White One
by MalevolentTorment
Summary: REUPLOADED! Kane is a troubled young wolf who only has his powers and his companion, Masa. His life takes a turn when he runs into Toboe and eventually the rest of the gang. Kane is haunted by his past and what he has done to the people he loved. The secrets he has, eat him alive while he battles those who have done him wrong.
1. The Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Wolf's Rain just the characters I have made up. **

**There will be cursing, sexual themes, and blood and gore. You were forewarned...**

**Chapter 1**

**The Meeting**

He looked over the hill and onto a small town on the outskirts of a forest, his white shirt flapping in the gently breeze. The necklace he always wore tightly around his neck had the names of all his family members inscribed. He had short, rich black hair that and was gelled up in the front. He wore a plain white t-shirt that had grey spots on each shoulder and only reached the middle of his bicep. The blue jeans he wore had a wide, white line going down the side of his right pant leg. The black round, triangle shaped sling pack that he loved so much matched his black shoes with white soles. But his most notable feature was the tattoo of an encircled Chinese dragon on his right bicep. On the left side of the dragon was tattooed the Chinese symbols of "moon" and on the right, "dragon". That was the name he was given, the Moon Dragon. But only one third of the tatto could be seen.

But he wasn't concerned about the way he looked because he had finally made it. Out of the nightmare that consumed him. Out of the past that haunted him. He could finally start over and choose another path for his life. The years it had taken him to travel from his birthplace finally had a destination, and it was the little village in front of him.

The little village was made up of small houses that surrounded what looked to be a market. The houses came in a variety of colors from brown and black to orange and blue. There was a clearing with several twists and turns, which housed merchants packing up and setting up their merchandise for the long night ahead. At the far end of the village was a giant structure that was the only structure painted red. It most likely housed the chief of the small town.

On one side of the village was a large meadow that stretched as far as the eye could see. It had a pure green coloring to it and purple, red, and blue flowers all around. In the background were giant, snowcapped mountains. The clear blue sky only made the scene look like a paradise on earth. On the left was a small forest that was overrun with trees of all sizes. It looked very dense on the outside but, as Kane knew, looks can be deceiving.

"Hey Kane slow down! You know I don't have that perfect figure anymore," shouted his feathered companion.

"That's an understatement," Kane said happily. "I'm just excited. That's all."

"Alright I unders-"

"No you don't. Nobody understands."

"Yeah, yeah. I know you're mister tough guy. Can we just head to the village already? I'm starving," he asked.

"That's all you can think about, huh Masa?"

"Don't start that crap with me! I heard your stomach growl a few miles back!" retorted Masa.

Kane laughed at his friends remarks. Masa was a majestic eagle, err, well he _was_ a majestic eagle. For a Bald Eagle he was relatively small, always being made fun of. He had a pure white head that matched the white of his tail feathers. Masa had a slender yellow beak that almost made you forget about his size. The rest of his body was a rich brown color that stopped at his bright yellow feet and black, razor-sharp talons.

Sighing, Kane made his way down the hill to the village below.

He put on his human disguise and walked right up to the village gate and stopped. _Here we go. A new start_. He thought to himself. What was he leaving behind? A power that dwelled deep inside him? His loved ones? No, he had no loved ones. Except for Masa who had been there all his life.

"Hey Fido, you mind moving along?" squawked Masa.

"Uh, yeah. Okay," he said.

As soon as he stepped through the gate, eager villagers greeted them and showered them with food.

_**-The White One-**_

In the morning Kane, with his human disguise on, decided to wander around and see where everything was. To his surprise the small village housed a lot of people and the clearing he saw before was indeed a market. It had a variety of meat, cheese, bread, and many other delicacies. _Hmm, maybe I could beg for some food, _he thought. He stepped around the corner to find not food, but a beautiful girl. This girl was a wolf, he could tell. But she was surrounded by a pack of strong looking males, all of them wolves.

She had beautiful red hair that resembled the blood of a pure wolf, which reached just below her shoulders. Some strands blew into her face, which made her look even more gorgeous. Her eyes were a rich green color that went well with her tan leather jacket and matching cream shirt. She had on tight blue jeans and a pair of brown high heels. All Kane could think about was how she seemed to glow in the mid morning sun.

"Why are there so many wolves?" he asked himself quietly.

But he couldn't worry about that when all his attention was turned to that girl wolf. He couldn't lok away, the beauty was just too overwhelming for him. Maybe if he just casually walked past her, she would notice him. At first it sounded like a good idea, but as he started his slow walk he became nervous. _Why do I even care? I don't need anybody, all I need is my freedom_, he lied to himself. But for some reason he couldn't stop walking. So close. Just a few more yards. _Come on Kane, don't turn around now_.

He was almost to the group of wolves when something hit him on his left side. The impact caused him to fall on his back and he lay there for a few seconds, confused. When he propped himself up there was a small boy, no, wolf lying over him. The young wolf picked up his head and stared at Kane.

"Oh, I'm so sorry miste- hey you're a wolf. And your white?!" the boy exclaimed.

He was small, probably the runt of the liter. He had red hair that looked like the girl's and ended at the top of his neck. His eyes were green complimenting his dark green army pants. He wore a red buttoned down, long-sleeve shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. He also had on black army boots and a peculiar…can on his wrist. He looked so innocent.

The disguised wolves looked over and started to make fun of them. The only one not laughing at the two, was that. Kane looked over at the girl and for the first time they made eye contact. They were both locked in a gaze with the other. He tried to read her but she looked away before he could come up with anything good.

One of the bigger males, a black wolf with a white underbelly, noticed Kane staring at her.

"Hey! Look, the mutt has the hots for Sasha!" he mocked.

The other wolves chimed in their laughter and started to throw rocks at the two. Kane got up and started to walk away when a rock hit him in the back of the head. He fell to the ground but got up quickly and did what any sane person would do- run.

He ran and ran, then stopped in an alley behind what appeared to be the chiefs house to assess the situation. But before he could think he heard footsteps he jump out grabbed his pursuer and threw the figure against the wall.

"Ow, hey that hurts!" the runt squealed.

"You…what the hell are you doing here anyways. Shouldn't you be getting back to your 'prized' pack?" he mocked lowering he boy.

"They're not my pack! I..I got lost from my true pack," he said. The runt looked sad and lonely. Kane felt a tug at his heart, could he really be feeling bad for this kid?

He sighed, "Do you at least know where they were heading?"

He looked confused at first, but then his face lit up, "They were going to a big city to rescue our friend Cheza. It's not long from here, maybe a day or two trip. Would you like to come?"

Well he couldn't stay here, he would just be humiliated his whole life.

"Fine, let's go find your friends. But let me go get a friend first," Kane said begrudgingly.

_**-The White One-**_

Kane and the wolf, who was called Toboe, traveled only a day and a half without rest, and arrived at the village at the crack of dawn. The travel wasn't bad but Toboe wouldn't shut up about Cheza and Paradise and that they were on a journey to get to a magical place filled with lunar flowers.

"Sounds like a lot of bullshit to me," Kane remarked. Toboe looked disappointed and sunk his head low.

"Oh, don't listen to him, kid. He gets cranky in the morning when he doesn't have his breakfast," said Masa.

Kane grabbed Masa by the head in between his fangs just gently enough not to kill him but hard enough to keep him at bay.

"Let go you big furball!" he yelled. Kane spit him out and he plopped to the ground and started to preen. "Now I'm going to smell like dog breathe you flea ridden animal!"

Kane and Toboe both laughed but were interrupted by the huge city in front of them.

"That's it! Can't you smell the lunar flowers?" Toboe inquired.

Kane sniffed at the air. There was the scent of lunar flowers, but it was faint. "Yeah…yeah I do. Well, see you kid."

"What? You don't want to come meet my friends?" Toboe looked saddened by the news.

"Why would I want to meet _your_ friends?"

"Because their wolves just like you."

"I'm not a wolf!" Kane snapped. "I'm just some mutt. My father was a husky and my mother was a wolf." He could still hear his mother's voice. So soft, and so loving. That voice was the only thing from keeping him from going over the edge. Why was he sharing this with some kid he met on the street?

"Oh…well maybe I might see you around town," Toboe said.

"Maybe," Kane said as he watched Toboe run towards the town. He yawned, "Hey you mind if we rest a little bit?"

"Sure, I'll keep watch."

But before he even had time to find a perch Kane was curled up, sleeping.


	2. The Dream of a Dreamer

**Allright, here it is! Sorry for the long wait, but I have an excuse! LIFE...life is my excuse :)**

**I also wanted to say, thanks for all the help Hunter of Shadows! And just hold on and wait for the next chapter. =D**

**If you have any suggestions or just want to say hello, PM me. Please Review and Favorite! **

**Chapter 2**

**The Dream of a Dreamer**

_Look at him, he looks so innocent, _Masa thought to himself. _I remember when you were just a pup, you were so happy. What happened to you kid?_

Masa thought back to the days when Kane was a pup, and he himself were only ten years of age. He had been welcomed into the village by the elder after being thrown out of his family for being the runt. On that same day he saw a white wolf playing with some friends and jumping on top of them, laughing the whole time. A bigger, more muscled wolf came over and took the other three pups leaving Kane and the other white wolf alone. The white wolf, whose name he forgot, said something to Kane and walked off.

A few seconds later Kane had all of his attention drawn to a yellow butterfly sucking at one of the many white flowers that surrounded the village. He trapped it in his paws and opened them, watching in wonder as the butterfly frantically flew off.

That's when they first made eye contact. Something weird happened; he could hear the faint voice of someone. It was saying _Hello. _And_ How are you?_ He turned around to find no one was behind him.

The little pup walked up to Masa and introduced himself.

"Hi! I'm Kane, what's your name?" the voice was the same one that he had just heard, but the wolf's lips hadn't moved till now.

"Err, Masa," he replied.

"Masa? That's a funny name," Kane laughed.

"You think so, huh?"

Kane nodded his head. "Well, I got to get going," Masa started to say.

"Aww, can't you stay and play with me?"

"Uh, sure, kid." He was so friendly back then. Anything would set him into a happy and playful mood, a stray petal from a flower, a lizard, a bug, it didn't matter. And from that day on they were inseparable.

"What happened to you kid?" Masa asked himself quietly. But he remembered when that changed. Right after the village went up in flames, he saw Kane, the fear in his eyes. The terror that now consumed him. _What happened that day? What wasn't he telling me? _All he could remember was Kane running out of a house and had a burn mark on his chest.

Kane stirred in his deep sleep. Masa thought it was nothing until he saw Kane struggling and his legs come even closer to his body.

"What are you dreaming about, kid?"

_**-The White One-**_

Kane was transported to a small clearing with small houses surrounding it. They were colored the same as the houses at the village they just came from but they seemed to pop more to the eye. Lunar flowers were growing everywhere, in the trees, the grass, and some were propped up against houses as decoration. There were wolves everywhere, small, large, black and gray. There were humans too but this was obviously wolf territory. There were so many and all were changing between human and wolf not even caring who saw.

At the center of the clearing there were some young wolves play-fighting. There was only five of them, one black, two grays, and two…white wolves. Realization hit. That was himself as a pup and his…brother. This village, this was where he was born.

What was his brother's name again? Karb? Kodi? No, that wasn't right. Why every time he tried to remember that name it always slipped his tongue? The two gray wolves and one of the black wolves were his friends but the other black wolf with the patch of white on her right eye…that was his sister. Her name he remembered because it was the last name he ever called out to for help.

A pounding headache hit Kane. He grabbed his head in agony, yelling out for someone, anyone to come to his aid. But no one came. He dropped to his knees squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth against each other. Tears filled up in his eyes then streamed down his face like a waterfall freshly warmed by the coming of spring. The scene changed, he was still at the village. But something wasn't right; there were flashes of red everywhere Kane looked.

Fire.

"N…no. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I…I just wanted to save them. They were taking them away. I'm so, so sorry," he managed through his teeth.

He heard laughter behind him. Kane glanced back and saw a tall, dark figure standing behind him. He fell to his back, holding himself up with his arms, paralyzed by fear. The apparition was a woman, he could tell by the pitch of her voice when she laughed.

"Who…who are you?" he asked.

"In due time, Moon Dragon," she replied.

"How did you know?" asked Kane.

"So many questions," she said mockingly.

"You…you're doing this to me," he guessed.

"You're smarter than you were as a kid. For now all I can say is that the Flower must die."

"How do you know me, I don't remember you."

"Well it seemed our little experiment worked," she said, adding a sinister laugh.

"Stop," a commanding voice called out from behind him.

Kane dared not look back, but he couldn't resist. He turned around to find another black figure, this one a man. He had feathers on his head, draping to all sides. And all Kane could see were his eyes…well eye. A single golden eye, that of a wolf.

"Awaken, Moon Dragon. We will see each other in due time."

Kane jumped up from his nightmare. _No, this can't be happening to me. Not now._

"Kane I thought you were having a goddamn seizure, you were shaking so much. What happened?" asked Masa.

"Nothing."

"Umm, okay. Well, it's about noon so how's about we get to eating?"

"Uh, sure," Kane sighed as he got up and made for the town.

_**-The White One-**_

This place was a lot larger than the little village they stopped at before. Some of the buildings could almost touch the very clouds that encircled the world. The market had to be three times the size and had much more to offer. Kane couldn't help his stomach from growling at all the food. He started to drool at the meats and breads. There was so much noise from the merchants yelling to get the shoppers attention. Every shop was under a protective cover, shading them from the sun. There was a pet store at the entrance to the market with all sorts of treats to give those domesticated dogs.

"Hey, Masa, maybe I should get you one of these," said Kane holding up a small leash that owners could tie their birds to.

"Wise ass."

There were caravans going to and fro, splitting the crowds up into sections as the horse clopped by. The people came in a variety of colors that made Kane wonder how the species even survived this long. Some wore protective headwear that resembled an upside down pan. Others wore jeans that were too tight for their skinny calves. Some boys were making crude gestures to a pack of blonde haired women. _Humans, you will never understand them._

But the one thing that caught his attention the most was a bread salesmen's booth. Maybe if he could just hide in the crowd, he could steal some bread. He slyly found a group of chatting people and inserted himself next to them. He studied the baker who turned around every time one of the customers had ordered something. Just wait, he reminded himself. An elderly woman had her turn in line and Kane saw his chance. He walked up to the counter then started to walk parallel of the baker. He bumped into the woman and quickly put his hands around a French baguette. Then proceed to stick the piece of bread in his sling pack.

"Oh, miss, I'm sorry."

"Oh that's alright young man," she said with a smile. Kane smiled back but at the joy that he actually got away with it. He walked into a narrow alley and started to eat one half of the bread while Masa ate the other. _Ahh, this is the life_, he thought to himself.

He walked out with Masa perched on the shoulder that was protected by the single sling of his backpack.

He heard the sound of a fist meeting a face. He looked over and to his shock saw the girl he met at the small village on the ground clutching her bruised cheek. A male wolf stood over her with a look of satisfaction on his face. The wolf that had just hit her looked over at what seemed to be the leader of the pack.

"That ought to teach you only to speak when spoken too," the male said with a smile.

Masa saw that he was staring at the girl and the other wolves. "Kane don't do anything stupi-"

But it was too late the rage consumed him and he was already half way to the wolves.

"Kane! Kane! What the hell are you doing kid?!" Masa called after him.

Nothing was getting to him. _They will pay. All of them._

_**-The White One-**_

It took Toboe a whole two hours to find his friends. He had to dodge charging caravans and nasty humans and eventually ran into Hige.

"Ow! Who the hell do you think you…Toboe? Where you been runt?" he asked.

"Glad to see some cat didn't rip you to shreds," said Tsume sarcastically.

Hige wore a hooded, yellow sweat jacket that was cut at his elbows and had black streaks going from the hood to the end of the sleeves. Under the jacket he had on a black long sleeve shirt. His sweat pants were blue with a black line going down each pant leg. His hair was orange colored matched with reddish eyes. His voice was raspy and he loved make jokes at other people's expense.

Tsume on the other hand wore a skintight black leather long sleeve shirt and matching leather pants. The shirt was cut at just below his shoulders to show off some of his biceps. He had gray hair that was pushed up in the front and a small ponytail on the back. His eyes were a meticulous green color that pronounced his authority. His voice was low and commanding.

Kiba was the last one to come up to Toboe. He wore a white t-shirt with a black track jacket over it with the collar popped up. He had light blue jeans and converses on. His hair was as black as night that flowed to all sides of his head all the down to his ears. He had blue eyes like the ocean and his voice was soft and loving.

The trio each had their share of questions for the runt like: How'd you find us? Where were you? How did you get lost in the first place?

"Well I met a wolf, well, he said he was half husky and half wolf. He's here in town. And he's pure white, just like you Kiba," Toboe said.

Kiba, looked up at the comment. _Could it be? _But there was no time to process anything. They all heard a _whack _and looked back to find a girl on the floor with her left cheek covered.

"Hey, there's the wolf!" Toboe said.

Kiba and the others looked over and saw a guy, about there age, with an eagle on his shoulder. He had a scar on his chest like a burn mark. He was just staring at the girl his fists beginning to ball up into fists.

"Hey! That's the girl from the village. What's she doing here?" Toboe asked.

But no one could answer in time. The white wolf ran towards the wolf that was looming over the girl.

"We gotta go help him!" Toboe said.

"Maybe we could just go over and watch," Tsume offered. They all looked at each other confused on what their next move should be. In the end they agreed with Tsume's proposal. The four of them ran over to Kane who had already tackled the wolf who had hit the girl. Poor thing, he just laid there. Crumpled to the ground unconscious.

_**-The White One-**_

Kane loomed over the wolf he had just tackled. But there was little time to revel in his achievement. One of the three wolves charged at him his fists balled, trying to land a fatal blow. But his form wasn't right. He was leaning too much to the right, and Kane used this. The wolf, who had been called Ralph by his cheering friends, threw the punch, but Kane sidestepped to the right and grabbed Ralph's arm. He threw him into a nearby vender of fresh, uncooked meats.

"Heh, that's ironic."

The second wolf pulled out a foot and a half long sword. He gripped the blade with both hands and held it up. He just glared at Kane, daring him to make the first move.

"Hey pal, didn't know if you got the memo. But this isn't the 1500's," Kane said sarcastically.

This only seemed to make the wolf angrier. He ran at Kane at top speed. _Perfect…_

He started to slash at Kane unsuccessfully. He just dodged everything like he was a master assassin. Kane had had enough, now it was the time to take the offensive.

After the sword came straight down in another failed attempt to slice him open, Kane grabbed the handle of the sword.

"Your stance is weak." Kane pushed the sword hilt into the wolf's chest. He yanked the sword from doubled over man. "Your balance is off." Kane kicked him on the kneecaps, sending him to the ground in a semi bowed pose. "And you are just terrible." He brought the sword back and sent it into the wolves temple, rendering the wolf unconscious.

He threw the sword down. "Now that was fun," Kane laughed to himself. But his victory was short lived, he heard a yell come from one of the alleys next to him and out came a six foot five inch wolf with muscles of an elephant. He grabbed Kane in a bear hug and pushed him into a booth sending flowers and vases in all directions.

Kane stumbled out, "You gotta lay off the beef, mate." Kane lunged forward and punched the wolf in the stomach, but all he got was a grin.

The wolf picked him up and wrapped his hands around Kane's throat, trying to choke him to death. Kane wrapped his hands around the wolf's ears and pulled. One of the ears started to tear away from the enormous beast's head and he yelped in pain. He let go of Kane who was on the ground coughing and gasping for air. That's when he saw it. A stray metal bar from one of the support beams of the flower booth. He picked it up and stood, with all the might he had left.

"Here's the pitch," Kane said winding back his arms. He swung the bar around to the wolf and made contact with his head. He heard a loud crack like bone breaking and the wolf fell back and laid there, not moving. "And it's out of here."

He looked at Sasha, she had a terrified look on her face. All he could see was fear, fear that he had caused.

"Kane!" He heard a familiar voice. He turned around to find Toboe and three other wolves staring at him. There was a white wolf to the right of the runt. _ White? _Kane thought to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by a click of a familiar sound, but he couldn't quite place the noise. He turned around and a gunshot rippled through the silence that had surrounded the market. He stumbled back and felt something hit him right in his gut. Kane put his hand over the spot that he felt the impact, and felt liquid. He brought up his hand to find it covered in blood.

His insides burned but he was able to look up and see the lead wolf holding a pistol to Kane. A malicious smile spread across his god-forsaken face.

The world around him started to blur and everything seemed to be spinning out of control. He looked behind him and saw Masa hovering above Toboe. He was yelling something but he couldn't tell and he didn't really want to know. Kane started to walk towards the alley that the big wolf came out of. Now he was limping, barely holding himself up. Kane dropped to all fours and then he fell on his side. _Don't give up now Kane. C'mon Kane, hang in there. _He thought to himself.

But he collapsed to the floor unconscious and the blood still seeping out of his body, making a bloody puddle next to him.


	3. The Master of the Moon

**Sorry this took so long...so much stuff to do and so little time to write...**

**You guy know I love you feedback, so feel free to PM me about any suggestions you have. Without furthewr delay...ENJOY**

**Chapter 3**

**Master of the Moon**

_I have failed you master…I…am sorry. All that training…for nothing._

Kane was taken to a peaceful Chinese stone garden; bonsai plants were growing in abundance. There was a koi pond located at the back right of the garden near one of the many paths that crisscrossed this relaxing place. A stream broke up the garden into halves, with a single bridge crossing over. The bridge was a rich red color that stood out among the greens of the shrubs and the gray of the stones. There was a boy on the bridge, looking out into the distance. He wore a plain white t-shirt and light blue jeans. The jeans were baggy and almost completely covered his black sandals.

A man came up behind the boy. "Kane, it's time for your lesson," he said in a smooth, calm voice.

"Yes, Master Nanook."

Master Nanook wore a dark red kimono with matching black sandals. He had silver, gelled back hair that went well with his bushy mustache. His hazel eyes looked inviting and warm, but no one ever dared to cross him.

Kane followed his master to a big sand arena located at the middle of the bustling training school. There were six other kids impatiently waiting for the return of Master Nanook. He knew all of them but only one was his true friend. A boy named Daniel. He had rich black hair, like himself, but Daniel grew his out to just below his neck. He also had a white t-shirt and baggy jeans, just like all the other trainees. His skin was a bit darker than Kane's and he had green eyes.

"Hey Kane," said his friend as he sat down.

"Hey Daniel. How long have you guys been waiting?" Kane asked.

"Oh, only about 10 minutes or so," he said with a smile.

Kane sighed, "Why are you smiling? I'm never going to hear the end of this."

"I know."

Kane and his friend started a low chuckle but were cut off by Master Nanook's commanding voice, "Alright people, we won't let tardiness set us back," he said looking at Kane. The other boys started to laugh but Master Nanook spoke even louder to cut them off. "Let's get started! Kane, since you think of yourself higher than the rest, how about you go first."

Kane stood up and took one of the wooden swords from the weapons rack to the right of the arena. The blade-shaped wood was only about two feet, with a black leather handle. Kane let the tip of the blade sink low to the ground, a stance that his Master said 'Looks unbecoming.'

Nanook sighed at Kane, "Alright…let's see here…Daniel, you will spar against Kane."

Daniel got up and made his way over to the swords. He picked up a similar looking sword, but his had a white handle. He let a small smile trace over his face, but quickly lowered his head to not show Master Nannok. They both walked over to the center of the arena, and bowed to each other, a sign of respect.

"Ready…" Master Nanook said as he lifted his right hand in the air. Daniel took the wood in both of his hands, one on top of the other. Kane let his sword tip drop to the ground and snickered to himself. "Spar!"

Daniel was the first to attack, brining his sword up and then down, trying to slash at Kane's shoulder. Kane quickly dodged to the left and hooked his foot around Daniels. He jerked his leg back, sending Daniel to the ground. Kane backed up, showing he will allow him to get up. Daniel shot up onto his feet and slashed at Kane's face. But he stopped short, a bluff. He copied Kane and hooked his foot, then threw his leg back.

_Perfect, _Kane thought to himself.

Kane threw his hands under himself and propped himself up on his elbows. He then swung his legs down and to the side, as fast and as powerful as he could. This caught Daniel off guard and now he was the one on the ground. Kane jumped up and threw his blade to his friend's throat, stopping it an inch away from impact.

They just stared at each other intently and Kane saw something in his friend. Anger, rage, feelings he now knew all to well.

They were interrupted by Master Nanook's booming voice, "Ah, very good Kane. Nice moves, original. I like it. As for you Daniel, you did good. But work on your reactions, a skilled warrior could have blocked that move." Daniel's rage stricken face only grew more intense. "Alright, that was good for today. I will see you all at diner and then it is off to bed."

Daniel got up and practically threw his sword on the rack. Kane just stared at him, something didn't seem right. Just the way Daniel was acting, it just wasn't like him.

_**-The White One-**_

The rest of the day was pretty normal, except for Daniel ignoring him. All Kane would get was a 'Hello. Oh, I have to be somewhere.' The anger didn't leave his eyes for a second. Even the way he talked, it was like he was a venomous snake, always spitting out poison.

It was now night and everyone was going to there rooms to turn in for the night. Except for Kane. He wanted to tell the master about how Daniel was acting. Kane heard voices, loud voices. One was calm but the other, it was yelling almost to the point of screaming its lungs out. Then Kane heard something hit the ground…hard. Now, he was running around the corner to the place where he heard the noise.

"What the…" Kane said as he came around and saw the Master's door wide open.

He walked in to the room, everything was a mess. Drawers were thrown, clothes were strewn everywhere. But the thing that stuck out the most was a body in a red kimono.

"Master!" Kane yelled as he bent down over the body. He was still alive but barely, clinging to life by only a thread. Something wasn't right, his stomach was ripped to shreds, like an animal was here.

The master stirred and opened his eyes just enough to see Kane. "Ah, Kane. How happy I am to see you." He said with a half smile.

"Master wh-"

"Quiet boy. Let me talk," he said weakly. "You already know who it was. Probably the same," he coughed, blood coming from his mouth. "The same person you were coming to talk to me about."

Kane was about to speak but was quieted by the Master, "Kane I don't have much time, so please, stop trying to interrupt. A red box decorated with the same tattoo I gave you. The contents in that box are yours. I have trained you to become a skilled fighter so when it is your time, you may use those powers for the good of the world. But, only you can decide what to do. Your father was right about you," Master Nanook started to laugh.

"My dad? My dad's dead. How did you know my dad?" Kane said his voice starting to raise.

"One more thing. Learn how to use the powers given to you, and the Sword of the Moon will reach its full potential. Goodbye Kane, your stay here has been most welcomed. Now go. Go with Masa…" he lay silent.

Kane just sat there, staring at his Master. _My father he…he's alive?_ Kane thought to himself The voices of the other officials roused him from his thoughts. Then he remembered about the red box with the dragon symbol on it.

He looked around but couldn't find a red box. He started to upturn some drawers and found it. A small, foot and a half long box, the symbol on the top looked exactly like Kane's tattoo. He opened it carefully and inside was a foot long sword, with a white handle and an engraving on the metal. A sheathe was lying under the sword, but it was red instead of white like the handle.

"Moon Dragon," Kane said. He picked up the small sword and examined it. It looked like a white light was shining from the blade. _That's impossible, swords don't glow, _he conlcluded.

"Kane? Finally found you. Daniel escaped, he…oh hell," Masa said as he saw the bloody mess in front of Kane.

"C'mon we got to go."

"What? What the h-"

"I'll explain on the way, but now we have to go," Kane said as he got up and walked towards the door. He peaked his head out and saw that everyone was at the opposite side of the courtyard.

Kane saw his chance. He ran towards the twenty-five foot wall and gracefully jumped over. And he ran, ran, to some unknown location.

Then all at once he was falling. Falling towards nowhere. And just as suddenly as came, he was on his feet in a white expanse of nothingness.

A headache hit him. This one more bearable than the first.

The women's voice boomed out from nowhere, laughing.

"Is that your answer to everything? Run? People give you too much credit than you deserve," she said. "So? How did it feel? How did it feel to be betrayed by Daniel? One of your only friends. Very sad, Kane. Very sad indeed."

Then the white changed to black. And a voice called out to him, a voice he knew all to well.

"Well, well. Kane the super dog. Yes how did it feel? I personally did not want to do it, but the old man didn't give me a choice."

"Daniel. How could you be so selfish?" Kane said through grinding teeth.

All the response was a laugh that grew fainter and fainter. Then a man was in front of him. He wore a black trench coat that was buttoned to his waist. The trench coat covered a black hoodie, which, in turn, covered the top half of his face. He had on black jeans and dress shoes. On his back, he had a black sheathe.

He lifted up his head just slightly, and Kane saw his eyes. They were green; all they saw were anger, sorrow, and death.

"Daniel…" Kane whispered.

He snickered as he brought out a pure black , two foot long sword from its sheathe. He ran towards Kane his sword up in the air, facing Kane's gut. The man brought it back even more and drove it into Kane's stomach.

Kane jolted up in his sleep, to only be blinded by the light of the mid morning sun. It took about a minute to get accustomed to the brightness of the sun. His stomach was aching but the fiery sensation had passed. Kane picked up his head and examined himself.

"Where's my shirt?" he said out loud.

"Oh, your awake," a sweet voice said from behind him.

Kane looked back and saw Sasha. She had changed her hair, it was now in a sot of half-ball in the back. Strands of hair were coming down from the flat ball that almost made it looked like a comet shooting back up to space. Several strands were covering her left eye that she had to push back. The green in her eyes seemed to sparkle as the rays of the sun shone on them. She was bent down making some drink of some sort. It was green and had chunks of God knows what.

Sasha stopped stirring the drink and brought it over to Kane. "Here drink this. It should help you with your wound. It is a mixture of-"

"Let's just leave it at, it's tea," Kane interrupted. Sasha giggled at that but put her hand over her mouth and walked over to a black sling pack.

The smell of the drink was intoxicating. _C'mon Kane, you've done worse things than this, _he thought to himself. He took a sip of the concoction and almost spit it back up, but forced it back down his throat.

Sasha saw his struggle and said, "You have to finish it. That way you get the full healing effect."

He frowned at the fact that he was going to have to drink it till the chunks at the bottom were gone. He held his nose and chugged the drink till no more foul tasting liquid went down his throat. He was starting to tear when he was finished, but wiped them with his elbows so she wouldn't see.

Sasha was finished with the backpack and brought it over to Kane. She laid it next to him and she sat on her knees just looking at him.

"Why did you come to my aid? It's not like they were really hurting me," she said.

"Oh really? Because from my standpoint, you were on the ground with a huge red mark on your face," Kane replied.

She just looked at him. "I don't even know your name," she said trying to change the subject. "I'm Sasha."

"Kane."

She giggled a little, "I like that name."

Kane blushed but he quickly got control over his emotions. He looked around and only saw a white wolf laying on the ground staring at him. _That wolf where have I seen him before? He looks so familiar._

"Hey, where's Masa?" Kane asked.

The white wolf stood up, "He, Hige, and Toboe went to go find you a new shirt."

"What's wrong with my other shirt?"

"Um, if you haven't noticed yet, you've been shot," said a gray wolf that was leaning against a tree.

"I can just wash it in a creek or something," Kane said as he started to get up. The pain in his gut grew worse every moment he was getting up.

"Kane, no. Lay down. Your wounds aren't healed fully," Sasha said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Kane pushed it away, "Look…I'm fine." He grunted as he got up and stumbled. He got his balance and clutched his stomach.

The white and gray wolves were looking at him intently like he was some alien from Mars. "What are you two looking at?"

"I see we woke him on a bad day," the gray wolf said. "My name's Tsume. This is Kiba."

Kane gasped. His legs almost gave out. _Kiba, that was the name of his brother. No, no…it can't be…the fire. It wiped out everyone. Except…_

Kane recalled he and Masa escaped. And apparently his father made contact with Master Nanook. Also, his sister…

He pushed the thought away. The white wolf kept looking at him, like he knew who he was as well.

A rustling in the bushes made all of them turn. A small red wolf, an orange coated wolf, and Masa came out with a couple of t-shirts.

"Kane, you're awake. What in high heaven were you thinking getting shot like that," Masa said.

"Oh, Kane. Glad you're okay," Toboe said excited.

"Kane huh? Hey, I'm Hige. The strong, level headed one in this pack," the orange wolf said with a smile.

Toboe and Tsume both sighed but Kiba just kept glaring at Kane. "Hey, Kiba. Are you alright?"

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine," Kiba said. Kane was shocked by his voice. It _was _his brother, he was sure of it. The voice alone could have told him that.

Kane walked over to Toboe who was handing out shirts for him to try on. Kane went with a plain, gray Henley shirt.

"Oh and Kane, I found these and couldn't resist," said Masa as he tapped Toboe on the shoulder. He brought out black jeans and a black leather motorcycle jacket, with two brown bands where his biceps were located. It had a small strap with a button on the shoulder, which made up for the small collar. Kane put it on and smiled at Masa. "See, what did I tell you two? I have an eye for fashion."

Toboe and Hige both chuckled at that. Kane laughed and was about to pick up his sling pack, but hesitated. _It's going to be a lot harder to identify me with these new clothes. And all I really carry in here is the katana. _He thought to himself. He unzipped the backpack and took out the small sword. He stuck it in one of the pockets in his jacket. Kane didn't even remember it was in there, he couldn't even feel it.

"Alright, Masa. Let's go," Kane said.

"Wait, you're not going to stay?" Toboe asked.

"Yeah, c'mon kid. Let's just stay for a little while. I mean they did help you back there with that little mishap," Masa added.

Toboe's face seemed to light up, "Yeah Kane, can't you stay?"

Kane sighed, "Fine."

They had been traveling for a day non-stop, even though Sasha kept telling Kane to rest every so often. Kane was trying to figure out why she stayed with us instead of going back to that pack of idiots. They were on an open field, with grass growing in abundance. On all the sides of the field, thick forests covered the surrounding area. There was a hill up ahead and Kane could swear he heard the sound of cars honking their horns.

"So who is this Cheza chick?" Kane broke the silence.

"She's not a 'chick'. She is a beautiful flower. The humans call her the flower maiden, she is going to lead us to paradise," Kiba snarled in reply.

"Yeah, you should hear her sing Kane. It's sounds amazing and you just want to fall asleep to it every time," Toboe said with glee.

But Cole wasn't listening. _Flower…as in…_

"'The Flower must die'. They're going to kill Cheza," Kane said to himself.

"Kill Cheza?!" Masa squaked.

The others stopped in their tracks. They looked back at Kane wide eyed. Kiba was the only one glaring at him, "What did you say?" he snarled.

"Uh, I didn't say anything. Do you hear that? Sounds like a town, we should get moving," Kane said hurriedly. He shoved his way past them moving towards the hill. Kane didn't dare look back, out of fear of his brother.

They made the rest of their journey in silence, Kane leading the way. The pack finally made it over the hill and looked out onto a small city. There were only two big skyscrapers, the rest of the buildings were only moderately big. There didn't seem to be too much traffic for being the middle of the day.

The walk to the city wasn't that bad, except for the constant glares he kept getting from his Kiba. The Kane would always look back and just to find the others looking this way and that, but Kiba would always keep his eyes on Kane's back.

Kane wanted to see if he could communicate with Kiba using his power, but he feared the wolf would just think of him even more as an enemy. Kane's thoughts were punctured by Toboe's voice.

"Wow! Look at all the buildings," he said as if he never had seen anything like it.

"And look at all the girls!" Hige exclaimed, noting that they only went into the many clothing stores.

The city looked bigger from the ground then it had from the hill. He tried to take in all the sights, but the only thing he focused on, was a small boy crying to himself. The boy had black hair styled into a crew cut. He had small jeans and a zipped up sweater. The boy was carrying a stuffed animal that looked like a couldn't help but stare at the boy. He wasn't a wolf, but Kane didn't care. He was just a kid, alone, with no one to there for him. Kane started to break away from the group and walk towards the boy, when a hand gripped his shoulder. He looked back and Tsume had a grip on him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Is it just me, or do you also see a little boy crying?" Kane replied.

"He's just a human. Who car-"

"I do," Kane said forcefully. He ripped off Tsume's grip and walked towards the boy. He took a seat next to the weeping child. The boy looked up and saw that Kane was sitting there with a smile on his face. Kane looked down at the boy and gave him a big smile. "I like that stuffed animal of yours."

"Thanks. It's a wolf," the boy replied.

"A wolf, huh?" Kane asked as the boy nodded. "Wolves are pretty cool. Especially the white ones."

"My mom gave it to me. She said I would never be alone without it."

"Your mom likes wolves?" Kane asked.

"Yeah, I guess she has to. She is one," the boy said.

Kane gasped. A boy raised by a wolf, that's original. "Really?"

"Yeah, she can change from wolf to human in a blink of an eye. You smell like a wolf, are you?" the boy questioned.

"What's you name kid?"

"Tommy."

"Hey, Tommy. I'm Kane and…" Kane looked around to see if anyone was watching. The only eyes looking at them now were Kiba and the others. He sighed at what he was about to do. He changed back into his wolf form and looked at the boy with gleeful eyes. Tommy looked at Kane for a second then started to pet the top of his head. It felt actually quite good, being loved on. Tommy stopped petting Kane, who repaid him with a couple of licks to the face. Tommy giggled.

Kane put on his disguise and offered his hand, "Let's go find your mom."

"How did you know?"

"Like you said, I'm a wolf," Kane replied happily.

He got up slowly from the soreness in his stomach. He offered his hand to tommy who grasped it anxiously.

"Do you remember where you live?" Kane asked.

"I think I should know that," he replied sarcastically.

Kane laughed at Tommy. He kind of reminded Kane of himself sometimes. "Well, is it far? Because I'm not going to do a lot of walking," Kane said.

"It's a pretty far walk. We could take a cab," replied Tommy.

"I've got a better idea," Kane said as he walked towards a parking garage.

**-The White One-**

Getting a car wasn't as easy as Kane thought it would be. He and Tommy had to walk through three levels just to find a car with keys still inside. Kane looked inside the window of a black Ford 350. The keys were just sitting in the ignition.

"Cover your ears," Kane commanded Tommy. He put his small hands over his ears just as he was told. Kane took out his sword and struck the driver's side window. A loud shattering sound echoed throughout the garage. He opened the door from the inside and slowly inched his way into the car's seat.

The interior was a rich, tan leather, with a wooden dashboard. Kane turned the cars key and a small roaring sound could be heard coming from the front of the pickup truck. "Alright, Tommy get in."

"Can wolves even drive?" Tommy questioned.

"Well, probably not most wolves. But I'm not most wolves," Kane said with a reassuring smile. Tommy got into the passenger side and buckled up. "You buckled?" Kane asked.

"Yep."

"Alright, you're going to have to show me where to turn and everything," Kane said.

"Gotcha boss," Tommy joked.

Kane let out a small laugh, then drove the car down to the first floor where they exited right through the front gate. Whoever had this car was a real idiot. He left his parking pass and the keys in the car. _Humans…_Kane thought to himself.

**-The White One-**

The drive wasn't bad, except for tommy giving directions. Every turn was the same: "I think this is the way. Oh, no never mind." "Make a right here. Wait no, left."

There was a long strip of road and there only seemed to be two or three cars. A black Dodge Charger was coming up on their rear, and fast. Kane saw them in his rear view mirror but it was too late. The black car rammed into them, sending them spinning in the air. The car seemed like it was never going to stop. It spun for at least four or five times before the pickup truck laid upside down in a heaping mess.

And the worst part: Kane didn't have his seat belt on. He was unconscious for about ten seconds before he came to. He looked to the seat next to him. Tommy lay unconscious, in a puddle of blood. Something was sticking out of his chest, Kane couldn't tell what it was but he knew what it had done. He wanted to just lay there and die but he couldn't give up, not on Master Nanook. He gave him the small katana for a reason, not just an object to remember him by.

No matter how bad he hurt, he managed to squeeze through the window and fall on his face. The hot pavement heating his chilled body.

Kane heard footsteps and he looked up to find a man with a nice suit and black glasses. The man lifted his foot and brought it down on Kane's face. Knocking him out for the second time.

**-The White One-**

Kane woke up in a metal chair bolted to the ground. His hands and legs were strapped down by thick leather that was also bolted to the chair. He looked around and all he could see was a metal table with his katana on it. The whole room smelled of death and decay. Two guards were talking amongst themselves when they noticed Kane's head turning this way and that.

"Hey, Rick. Looks like he's awake," said one of the men. He was big, bigger than big. Kane thought he looked like one of those body builders he sometimes saw on a TV he was passing by. His chin stuck out and he had an after shave covering his face, even though he had no hair.

"This is going to be fun," the skinnier one said. He was more tanned than Hulk who was sitting next to him. He had a thin mustache and thick black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. They were both wearing the same nice, black suits that the man who knocked him unconscious was wearing.

They both smiled at Kane, knowing that he was probably going to die today. "Call Samuel on your radio. Let's watch this dog get put down," the Hulk smiled.

Rick pulled out his radio from his pocket. "Samuel, he's awake."

The only response was "Good."

About five minutes later, Kane heard footsteps. There only seemed to be two people coming but he couldn't tell. The door opened and a man and a woman stepped out of the darkness. Kane gasped.

_That woman, it…it can't be…_ Kane thought to himself.

It was the same woman from his first dream. She was wearing the same attire as Daniel had been, just she didn't have a hood. Her face was old and deepened by age, but her eyes seemed to dance with the death she was about to bring. Her hair was gray and only ran down to her neck.

The man wheeled in a covered cart, Kane could only guess what was inside. The man had a luxurious suit with gelled back, black hair. He was smiling at Kane, hoping he would get his chance with him.

"Ah, Kane. What a nice surprise," the woman said.

"Who the hell are you?" Kane spat.

"Now don't be like that, we will get to know each other very well," she said with a smile.

"Look, I know I'm attractive and all. But I like a woman who doesn't have to take laxatives to-" Kane was cut short by a punch to the face by Rick.

The woman only laughed. She looked towards Rick and Hulk who gladly came over and gave Kane a few more punches to the face. His nose and mouth were caked with blood.

The man uncovered the cart, but only so Kane could see a white bucket. The man pointed to Hulk. "Jack, here. Take this," he said handing rick the bucket.

The girl walked over to Kane and bent over so they were face to face. "All I want is to know where the journal is."

"Look. I don't know what you are talking about. I don't know who you are. I don't even know why I'm worth so much to you," Kane retorted.

"Weren't you listening? You know you always were like that. Always act out of instinct, never thought things out. I want the journal. And if you happened to forget which journal I am talking about…your father hid it from us. But he showed it to you," she said. "Now, where is it?"

"I keep telling you. I don't know what you're talking about. And if you know me so much, then you should know my father's dead."

The woman laughed as she walked back over to the cart, "I heard it was going to rain today." She picked up a metal bar and set it back down on the cart.

"Then you should go buy an umbrella. Wouldn't want you to melt," Kane said.

The woman gestured to Rick. The big man dumped the water on Kane's body.

"Hey, if you wanted me to get wet, you could have just asked."

She pulled the bar back out, "Do you know what this is? Never mind, I don't have time for guessing games. It's called a picana. Used to torture victims, but not to cause much harm to the body. Now here's the dilemma: You are a wolf. Wolves are stronger than humans in every way. So adding a little bit of water to the equation will give it the effect we want. Now that gunshot you took, now that won't fair well."

"How did you know about the gunshot?" Kane said trying to stall.

"Oh, dear boy. I ordered that dog to do it for me. He would do anything…for a fee of course," she said.

Kane could only stare at the ground. The woman walked back over to Kane. "Relax, that was the past. This is the present."

She thrust the picana into Kane's chest sending a rippling current of electricity through his body. He howled out with pain, no matter how hard he tried to hold it in. Then, he blacked out.

**-The White One-**

For the first time, he didn't have dreams. He woke up but something wasn't right. The two men who stood guard were on the ground. Their throats had been ripped apart as if by an animal. Kane's hair was grabbed and thrown back, the cool touch of metal on his neck sent a shiver through his body.

"What do they want with you?" a girl's voice said from behind him.

"Hell, if I know. Something about a journal. Now if you could take that kn-" he was cut short by the knife expertly cut into the leather holding down his wrists. He rubbed his wrists and looked back. A cold stare and a tanned girl met his gaze. She had black hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. She wore a black leather jacket and blue jeans. She had boots that covered the bottom part of her legs. She was holding a small katana that seemed to glow like the moon.

"Hey! Give that back!" Kane exclaimed.

Her face was sort of shocked when she heard this. "This is yours? Kane?" she asked.

"How do you know me?" he asked.

She ripped off his jacket and lifted up the sleeve on his right arm, "Oh my…it _is _you…you don't remember me do you?"

"I take it I should?"

"Master Nanook's training school. You don't remember the name Chloe do you?" she asked.

Then it all came back to him. This girl was from the training school, "Oh, wow. You haven't changed a bit."

"Alright, lets skip that bull. Here let's get those leg straps off."

She cut the two remaining straps and Kane slowly stood up and stretched. He picked up his jacket and grabbed the katana from Chloe putting it back into its pocket.

"If I may ask, what happened back at the school? All I know is that we were sleeping, heard some alarm bells, then all at once Master Nanook was dead and you and Daniel were gone," she inquired.

"I'll explain on the way, can we just get out of this hell hole?" Kane asked.

Chloe nodded and gestured toward the door, "I came through the air vent, but there is a window that we could jump through at the end of the hallway."

"Lead the way."

And just like that, they were gone. Running towards freedom.


	4. Complicated Relationships

**Wow, guys sorry it took so long. I have been very busy with family stuff, yes the stuff no one wants to deal with. :) In this chapter, I wanted to develop a conflict that affects Sasha and Kane's feelings for one another.**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, I really appreciate it. I enjoy writing this fanfic very much and hope to use all the ideas stored in my head.**

**Well, that's all I got. So, enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

"Oh, man. And I thought being tortured was bad. Look at all these spider webs!" Kane kidded.

"C'mon, Kane. Shut up will ya? This is serious, if they find us and catch us-"

"Let me guess, they'll kill us?" Kane interrupted.

"You only wish," she said.

They were crawling in a tight air vent. Chloe leading the way and Kane behind her, following close. He was moving as fast as he could, pain shooting through his body. The only thing keeping him going was the hope that he could find Masa...and Sasha. Something within Kane always stirred when he saw her or even thought of her.

"Hey, let's move it back there," Chloe said.

"Sorry, enjoying the view."

"Really? Now is not the time for flirting."

"Who said that?" he asked.

"You are still the wise ass I remember."

"Aww, thanks."

Chloe stopped in front of him, "Alright, we're here. Just drop down quietly and stick close to me."

"How do you know where to go?" Kane asked suspiciously. She was silent for a moment, she looked like she was thinking of an answer. "Chloe?"

"If we survive this. I'll tell you everything. Deal?"

"Yeah, deal," he said, though he would have liked an answer now. _What is she hiding?_

Kane's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of metal bending. He looked over and found Chloe had just finished ripping off the grate and was sliding her body through the opening. She dropped down and Kane followed._  
_

They seemed to be in some sort of broon closet. It was small and dark with cleaning supplies strewn around the room like there had just been a wild party.

"Alright, there is a small hallway outside this door. Go to your left, then take a right. Once we take a right, there is no turning back. Bye now the whole base is on lock down," Chloe said.

"Chloe...how-"

"I told you I'd explain later, didn't I?" she remarked. "Anyways, let's not just stand here and question me. You want to get back to Masa don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then let's move."

They came out of the closet and sure enough there was a hallway. They took a left. And then a right. As Kane came around the corner he saw two guards with their back towards him. He signaled for Chloe to stay, but she ran past him.

She took out two small knives that had been tucked somewhere in the sleeves of her jacket. She pulled back her arms and drove the blades into the guards back. Before the guard on the left fell, Kane saw him reach for something. It was an alarm on the wall next to him.

"Chloe, the al-"

Too late. The guard pushed the button that let out a loud ringing sound.

"Shit. C'mon we gotta get out of here," Kane said as he stepped over the guards.

"Just take one more right and there should be a door that leads outside," Chloe said as she ran beside him.

Sure enough there was a door. But what struck Kane was the symbol plastered above the door. It was of a black wolf howling up into nothingness, with two black swords crossing each other below the wilds head like an 'X'.

He stopped. _Black wolf...Daniel is a..._

"Hey Kane! Stop staring, we got guards coming up our asses!" Chloe yelled as she tried to pry the door open. "Here take my gun!" She through a black pistol at him, which he caught joyfully.

He chuckled to himself, "Happy birthday to me."

He turned, the gun held in his two hands, pointed at the hallway they had just came from. The first guard came around the corner and took a bullet to the head. The second came, then the third, another, and even more. All of them were being shot down one by one, but his gun was running out of ammo.

"Chloe...how much longer? Can't keep this up all day!" he yelled after her.

"Almost got it..." Then the door swing open with a loud _thunk_**. **"Kane! Let's go!" Chloe yelled.

He ran towards the door, the bullets wizzing past him. He made it to the door, the cold air from the outside shocked him. He looked behind him and saw Chloe close the door on the guards who were running towards them. It shut with a loud boom.

"How long will that keep them in?" Kane asked.

"Not long. Maybe five minutes," she replied.

"Then we should get moving."

Kane looked around and saw nothing but the bright blue sky. _How is that_ possible? He ventured closer to the right of him, when the ground beneath started to break apart.

He let out a nervous gasp. He felt his legs go over an edge and then he felt a hand grasp his arm. He looked up and saw Chloe, her teeth were grindig together. "You're heavier than you look."

"Haha, can you just pull me up." She grabbed his other arm with her free hand and hoisted Kane up onto the snow. "Where are we?"

"It's called a mountain, Kane. You know. Big rocks that are very high up. Sometimes they have snow on them," she replied sarcastically.

"Very funny. So now that we are done with this will you tell me how you know so much?" Kane asked.

"We aren't out of the woods yet."

"Well, the guards shou-"

He was cut of what sounded like a large motor roaring to life and then a loud chopping noise. Kane looked over and saw a black helicopter and some people getting into it. The people were the guy and girl who had just tortured him. She turned and looked him in the eye. She smiled and then waved before getting on the chopper.

Kane couldn't resist. He charged towards the helicopter despite Chloe yelling for him to stop. The helicopter started to rise into the air, still close enough for Kane to jump to. But the man, who was probably her number two, looked out of the open door of the helicopter and started to laugh.

He took out a RPG-7 and aimed it at the mountainside that was looming above both of them. The man pulled the trigger sending the rocket into the wall of rock and snow. The explosion was loud and devastating to both the mountain and Kane's courage.

The ground shook below Kane and it sounded like a tornado coming. He looked back at the mountain that had just been shot, the sight shocked him in more ways then one. The snow and rock was tumbling towards Chloe and himself fast, too fast to just run.

"Chloe!"

"Yeah I see it!" She ran ahead of him looking anywhere for an escape. And that's when she saw them. "Kane!"

He looked over and saw five black snowmobiles just sitting there. Hope flooded through him as he dashed for the vehicles. He made it and saw the keys were still in all of them. "Well ain't this my lucky day."

Chloe jumped into the one next to Kane and they both turned the keys and the handles. The engine roared to life as it drove through the snow like a car on a road. Kane glanced behind him and saw the base had already been burrows by the avalanche.

"I really don't want to die today!" he yelled towards Chloe.

"Same!" she replied. "Kane watch out! Tree!"

He looked ahead, there were some evergreens right in his path. He tired the snowmobile right, then hard left. He clipped a tree with the back of the machine almost sending him out his seat.

"Kane! I'm running out of gas!" Chloe yelled.

"Uh, come up next to me!"

She pulled her machine next to his, "Now what?"

Kane extended his hand, "Jump onto mine!"

"What? Kane that doesn-"

"Do you want to get out of this or not!?" he exclaimed.

She let out an annoyed growl, but took Kane's hand and jumped onto his snowmobile. She wrapped her arms around his stomach and squeezed. For a second Kane saw stars and lost his breath.

He got himself back together just in time to brave himself for the trench put between them and the exit.

"Brace yourself!"

He sped up even more, the trench coming closer and closer. Only a few more seconds away.

"You're an idiot, do you know that!?" she yelled right when the snowmobile was over the trench. Life seemed to go on forever. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours. Thard the other side of the trench hard. At least they were okay.

They both started to laugh as the avalanche fell into the trench. _Masa_

"That...that was close..." Kane said, a big smile on his face.

Chloe laughed, "Yeah...yeah it was."

The moment was short lived. Another earthquake like movement that shook the ground. Kane looked at his right, snow was flowing down the mountain like a waterfall.

"You have got to be kidding me!" he yelled.

Kane started the snowmobile again. This time the avalanche was faster, it was gaining on them every second. Kane saw a cliff ahead of them. "Chloe, when I say jump. Jump. Don't think twice. Just trust me."

"Kane..."

"No Chloe, trust me."

He looked back and she nodded. He sped up vehicle to its limit. The cliff looking even more of a bad idea. But it was too late, the cliff was too close.

A few seconds before he went over, Kane decided to talk to Masa one last time.

_Masa?_

_Kane? Oh dammit kid you really-_

_Yeah, yeah. I might die here in just a few seconds and I just wanted to warn you. Tell Kiba I'm sorry...for everything_

_What!? Kane do not die on me!_

_Ill try not to. Masa, we're on a mountain There's an avalanche right behind us and...oh shit..._

He brought the snowmobile over the cliff, "Chloe, jump!"

They both leapt off the vehicle just in time before it was swallowed by the snow. Now they were falling into an abyss.

**-The White One-**

"What are we even looking for?" Tsume asked irritated.

"Anything to help us find Kane," Masa replied.

"We've been looking for hours and haven't found one sign of where he went," Tsume added.

"Come on guys, we can find him. I bet he is closer than you think," Toboe said.

"And how would you know?" Hige asked, giving him a friendly punch in the arm.

"Well...I don't," Toboe said.

"We haven't heard a word out of you all this time, Kiba. Not that that is surprising or anything. What do you think we should do?" Tsume asked.

"I think we should stop looking for him and get back to looking for Cheza," he said.

"But...Kiba. He is a wolf. And a nice one," Toboe said.

"He also saved Sasha from those other wolves," Hige added.

"You don't know him like I do," Kiba said. "But if you want to keep looking for him, then lets get it over with."

Everyone was shocked by the way Kiba was acting, everyone except for Masa. "Look, Kiba. It was an accident. He didn't mean to-"

"To what? Burn a village down? How is that an accident?" Kiba asked growling.

Masa was speechless as he looked at Kiba's anger towards his brother, "I bet he had a good reason for doing it."

"A good reason? A good reason!? He killed his parents, our friends, everyone! And your going to tell me he had a good reason for burning his own home down to the ground!?" he exclaimed.

"How about we keep looking," Toboe said. Everyone sent him an irritated look.

"Fine," Kiba said.

"Why don't you take lead, runt? You seem to think we are going to find him, so why don't you show us how you know," Tsume said smiling.

Toboe took his place at the front when he stopped everyone. He threw his head up into the air and started to sniff.

"We've lost him," Hige said sarcastically.

"No, can you smell it?" Toboe asked. All the wolves lifted their noses into the air, they all could smell the faint, metallic scent of blood. "We're close. I knew it!"

Toboe ran around a corner on the sidewalk then stopped. The others came up behind him all looking at the devastation before them. A pickup truck was overturned in the middle of the street. Blood pooled out of the passenger window.

"Kane!" Sasha yelled running towards the crash.

"Oh my God," Masa said flying next to her.

They both reached the crash and pried the passenger door open. A little boy was sitting upside down, a piece of metal sticking out of his chest.

"That's the kid Kane was with," Masa said.

The others ran up behind Sasha and Masa looking down at the small child. "Holy crap," Tsume said. "How did this happen?"

"Hell if I know," Masa said. "But if I know Kane. He is hiding out somewhere, resting up to come and find us."

"Hmm, so his first reaction is to run? How ironic," Kiba said.

Everyone ignored him. "So what now?" Hige asked.

"Well, if I know Kane, he is going to expect us to find the crash. So he will come back here, looking for us," Masa concluded.

"That roof top doesn't seem to shabby," Hige said pointing to a flat building to their right.

"Sounds good," Toboe said.

**-The White One-**

It was the next day and the pack had been waiting for Kane the whole night and morning. "I don't think he's showing up," Tsume said.

"I'm starting to agree with Kiba. It's been two days and no sign from him. Maybe he moved on to the next town," Hige said.

"Look, Kane would nev-"

_Masa?_

"Kane? Oh dammit kid you really-"

_Yeah, yeah. I might die here in just a few seconds and I just wanted to tell you. Tell Kiba I'm sorry...for everything._

_"_What? Kane do not die on me!" Masa yelled out loud.

"What?" Sasha asked a worried look spreading on her face.

_Ill try not to. Masa, we're on a mountain There's an avalanche right behind us and...oh shit..._

"Kane! Kane! Holy shit..." Masa said.

"What the hell is happening here?" Tsume asked.

"Kane has this gift where he can communicate using his mind. Mind speech if you could call it that. He said they were on a mountain and an avalanche was coming for them."

"They? Who's they?" Hige asked.

"He didn't really say. But it doesn't matter. We have to go find him. Where's the closest mountain!?" Masa exclaimed.

"How would we know?" Tsume asked.

"I think I know," Kiba said pointing into the distance in front of him. Sure enough, there was a mountain looming above a forest of evergreens.

"Good, let's get moving," Masa said.

"Is there anything else he said?" Toboe asked.

"Yeah. He said 'Tell Kiba I'm sorry.'"

**-The White One-**

The impact shook them both, the coldnesss of the lake chilled them to the bone. Kane was just glad that the lake was deep enough for them not to break their necks. Kane and Chloe swam to the surface, gasping for air.

"You alright?" Kane asked panting.

"Yeah, you?" she replied.

"Oh, you know I'm fine. Just jumped off a mountain and almost died. Nothing to it."

They swam to the bank and crawled out of the water. "Here, let me help you up," Kane said offering his hand to Chloe.

"Thanks," she said taking his hand. He hoisted her up, "Well, aren't you a gentlemen."

"I do my best," Kane said smiling.

Chloe's face had a shocked look on it, "Kane...look."

He turned and saw they were in a meadow, but it wasn't buried in snow or encased in ice. The wide expanse had flowers of every kind if color and the grass was as green as an emerald. The lake was shimmering behind them.

"Where...where are we?" he asked.

"I...I don't know. This place, the flowers and the grass. How could it live in such a God forsaken place? I mean look," she said pointing to here right, then her left.

Kane looked around, seeing that they were surrounded by mountains on all sides of the meadow. But instead of fear of not being able to get out, Kane felt at peace. The scenery struck him as the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. _If only Sasha could see _he thought to himself.

"Hey, Kane. Can we rest a bit?" Chloe asked already in her wolf form.

"Yeah...sounds like a good idea," he said changing back into his true form.

He rested near Chloe but not close enough so that they weren't touching. He closed his eyes but quickly opened them back up as he felt something on his side. He looked to his right and saw Chloe curled up right next to him.

She looked peaceful, Kane didn't want to disturb her. And besides he was tired from all that happened the past day. With that, he dropped his tired head next to Chlor's and drifted off to sleep.

**-The White One-**

Again, he didn't have a dream of his past, which he thought was odd. But he pushed it aside when he saw Chloe had just awaken as well.

"Morning," he greeted.

"Hi," she replied stretching. "How you feeling?"

"A lot better. I could run for miles now. How bout you?"

"Great!" she said with energy. "Hey, Kane are you still a tough fighter as you were back at the school?"

"Maybe stronger," he said smiling.

She giggled, "I bet you're a lot weaker than you were. Last time I remember you didn't weigh that much."

"Am I detecting a challenge?" he said putting his disquise on.

"I guess you are," Chloe said doing the same.

She threw her fist at Kane's face which he swiftly dodged. Chloe was expecting that, she followed through with her punch and hooked Kane's leg, tripping him.

She jumped on top of him and brought her face close to his so that they were nose to nose. Chloe chuckled, "Guess I was right."

"In my defense, I was tortured," he said smiling.

She smiled, but it was a quick one. She bent in even closer, trying to press her lips against Kane's. He grabbed Chloe and tried to push her off, but she grabbed his arm and pinned them.

"Look, Chloe. We can't," he said.

"And why not?" Chloe asked playfully.

"Those people, if they know or even think I like you. They'll only use it against me. I can't let them hurt you," he pleaded.

"Trust me, Kane, they won't hurt me. I'm too valuable to them."

"Valuable?"

"I'll tell you when we're done, deal?"

"Chloe what do you mea-"

"All you need to know is that they won't hurt me, alright. Don't you trust me?" she asked leaning in closer.

She planted her lips on his and before Kane knew it, they were mating.

**-The Whte One-**

Kane laid on his back looking up at the cloudless, blue sky, panting. Chloe did the same, but she quickly turned onto her side and rested her head on Kane's chest.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah. Yeah it was," Kane aside putting his arm around her. "Alright, that anticipation is killing me. How do you know so much about those people?"

She let out a big sigh, "Do you remember Daniel?"

"I will never forget him."

"Well, he is the leader of the organization. They call themselves the DWO, for Dark Wolf Order. Pretty creative name, right?" she added a chuckle.

"Alright, but that doesn't answ-"

"They work with the nobles. As of now they work with a man who goes by the name of Darcia. He is supposedly cursed by his ancestors, one of his eyes is human. But the other is the eye of a wolf."

Kane gasped. That was the same guy in his dream, the day he saved Sasha. But how are they getting into his mind? It just doesn't make any sense.

"Kane, are you alright?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But what does this have to do with you?"

"I already told you how Daniel is the leader, but what I didn't tell you is..." she stopped, thinking.

"Chloe."

"Daniel is my brother."

The words seemed to be cemented into his brain.

"And that's why he won't hurt you," Kane concluded.

"Yep."

"Well, what is their goal? I mean, why have an organization and not do anything with it," Kane questioned.

"They do have a goal, but they are only half way there. They want to get to a place called Paradise. Have you heard of it?"

"Yes, a place where wolves rule and are supposed to spend eternity in peace."

"You have been doing your homework. But back on the subject. To achieve their goal they need a girl called Cheza. She isn't actually a girl, but a Lunarflower in the form of a girl. Now, they already have her but," she paused. "They also need two wolves."

"Two wolves?"

"Yes. The two...white wolves. And once they have them, well you should know the rest."

Kane just laid their in shock. So he was just their tool to get to a wonderful fairy tail land. _Great... _Kane thought to himself.

_Kane?_

_Masa?_

_Oh thank God you're alright! Um...are you alright?_

_Yeah, I'm fine. So is Chloe._

_Chloe is there with you?_

_Yeah, she helped me escape._

_How did she know you were-_

_Ill explain when I find you._

_No, Kane. You'll explain when we find you. Where the hell are you anyways._

_We are in a meadow in the middle of the mountains. You can't miss it, there is no snow or ice. Quite a sight._

_Alright, stay there. We're coming to get you two._

_Gotcha boss._

"Masa is on his way with a few...friends," Kane said._  
_

"You have friends?" she asked jokingly.

He chuckled, "I guess you could call them that. Hey, Chloe...who was that guy and girl? The ones who were torturing me?"

"The man is Mr. Turner, he is the women's right hand man. The girl is Morrigan, Daniel's...lover," Chloe replied.

"I could see it," Kane commented.

**-The White One-**

The next few hours went by fast. Chloe and Kane were talking about their lives after their master died. It turns out that she was actually with Daniel all this time and this is the first time leaving that God forsaken base.

Finally, the two could see five wolves walking towards them in the distance, following a small bald eagle. Kane stood up and waved, "Hey! Masa!"

"Kane? Oh, dammit Kane, you scared the living shit out of me!" Masa yelled as he landed on the ground in front of him.

"Hey, Kane glad to see you are okay!" Toboe said happily.

"Man, you are a hard guy to find," Hige added.

"You really sent us on a scavenger hunt trying to find you, "Tsume said.

"I'm glad to see you all," Kane said.

Kiba and Sasha were silent, but finally Sasha spoke, "Kane we were all really worried about you."

"You don't have to worry about him. I was there to heroically protect him," Chloe said standing next to Kane, holding his arm.

"Yeah, because I jumped onto your snowmobile when mine was running out of gas," Kane joked.

"And whose bright idea was it to jump off a mountain?"

"Point taken," Kane said.

"Wait, you jumped off of a mountain? What happened up there?" Masa asked.

Kane and Chloe explained what happened the past few days. He told them about how he was tortured and how Morrigan told him about his father's notebook. When Chloe explained the avalanche part everyone, except for Kiba, had a shocked look on their face.

"Plus, I know who has Cheza," Kane added.

Kiba's eyes gleamed with wonder, "Where? Where is she?"

"Daniel has her," Kane said.

"Daniel? The same Daniel who murdered your master?" Masa asked.

Kane nodded, "And I think I know the one person who can help us."

"Who?" Kiba asked.

"Our father."

It was like a bullet to the chest. Kiba rage boiled to the top, "You killed our father! He can't help us if he's dead!"

"He isn't dead. Or at least I don't think he is. I could try mind spe-"

Kiba tackled Kane and threw hid hands around his neck, "You waited this long to tell me that he might be alive!?"

Chloe rammed into Kiba's side sending him skittering across the grass. He quickly got up and started to growl at Kane. Chloe jumped protectively in front of him, "If you want to kill him. You'll have to get me first."

Kiba relaxed. Kane opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He was speechless. All the hate his brother showed towards him was his own fault. "Kiba. I'm...Im so sorry. You don't know how sorry I am that all those innocent people had to die."

"Why did you do it?" Kiba asked.

"I...I was trying to protect Sera."

"Sera..."

"Yes, Sera. Our sister. She made it out just like me. But we were both captured and she helped me escape, putting her own life on the line so I could live. She said it was because I had a greater purpose in life than to just rot away in a cage. And now...now I know what that means."

Kane explained about how the nobles and Daniel wanted to sacrifice himself, Cheza and Kiba to get to paradise.

"Kill the Flowermaiden," Kiba said.

"That's the plan. And we have to find her before they do," Kane said.

"I agree with you there. But we are not done with this Kane. Do you understand?" Kiba asked.

"Looking forward to it," Kane said sarcastically.

"Well then, try and talk to dad."

Kane sighed and closed his eyes.

_Dad? Dad are you there?_

_Kane?_

Kane gasped. _Dad..._


End file.
